Ocean's Daughter
by Camourye the Samurai
Summary: When Atalanta (Ali) arrives at Camp Half-Blood, she ends up going on a dangerous quest... she also is the only demigod daughter of Poseidon. AU Heroes of Olympus characters but their quest isn't mentioned. PercyxAnnabeth LeoxAli. Read and review! MAY DISCONTINUE FOR NOW TO WORK ON OTHER STORIES!
1. Ali I

**A/N: I'm doing this first chapter from Ali's (character I made up) POV. Hope you like it! ;)**

**~Cam**

Ali I.

I woke up with a splitting headache. Everything _hurt_. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I brush my light blond hair out of my face, and sigh loudly.

There's a blond girl—about a year or two older than me—sitting in a chair by my bed.

"Oh, good you're awake," she says. "I'll go get Percy. Here," she hands me a cup filled with a bronze-ish liquid. "Drink this. I'll be right back. We'll explain everything in a minute.

I inspect the drink in the cup. It looked like cider. I never really liked cider, but I drank it anyway. The taste surprised me. It didn't taste like cider at all. It tasted like a chocolate milkshake—with extra chocolate.

Confused, I stare at the cup—now empty—in my hand. It didn't _look_ like a frozen, chocolate, milkshake. But it _definitely _tasted like one.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when the blond girl enters the room. A boy about her age is with her.

He's tall, with jet-black hair that falls in his face and, has sea-green eyes like mine. He smiles when he sees me awake.

"I see you gave her nectar," he says to the girl. He turns to me, "What'd it taste like? Oh, never mind. Don't answer that."

The girl sits down, while he pulls up a chair. I try to brush my hair out of my face.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy. Do you remember what happened and why you're here?"

I do, actually. I remember a half-cow, half-bull _thing,_ attacking me. I also remember a silver sword and a huge wave. That's it.

Obviously, I don't say this. I'll sound _crazy_!

"No. Not much. What _did _happen?" I lie.

Percy and Annabeth exchange a look. Percy looks at me and says, "Would you believe me if I said the Greek gods are _real_ and that you were attacked by the Minotaur?" He looks proud of himself.

"_Percy_!" she says while she punches his arm.

"Ouch. Violent, Annabeth! What was that for?" he asks, faking innocence.

Annabeth tries to explain again, "You know all the Greek myths? Well, they're not myths. All the Greek gods, goddesses, monsters, and heroes are real."

She explains how gods or goddesses sometimes have children with humans, and how those children are called half-bloods or demigods. She tells me that the Minotaur attacked me because I have "blood of the gods" and I could be a "powerful" half-blood and a "great hero" if I train to fight monsters at Camp Half-Blood.

I just stare at her with a blank face.

Percy grabs hold of Annabeth's hand, "Oh, and you're my sister."

I look at him, shocked, "What.."

"Your dad is Poseidon."

**A/N: Ooooooooo! Cliffy! Don't kill me! I'll update soon! What do you think? **

**Reviews are loved! ;)**

**~Cam**


	2. Percy II

**A/N: I'm sorry for the really crappy ending for chapter one. I have a terrible illness called writers block. It's awful! Lol jk! This chapter (hopefully) will make more sense…. HAPPY READING!**

**~Cam**

Percy II.

"_What_?" Ali asked in disbelief. "What do you mean 'I'm the daughter of Poseidon?''

"Just that. You're the daughter of Poseidon. I know it's confusing," Annabeth said, reassuringly.

Ali stared at us, "How do you _know_?"

This will be fun to explain, "Last night, you were being chased by the Minotaur. He was about to charge you, and you—I don't know—you made a _huge _wave out of _nowhere_! You killed the Minotaur, and right after you passed out, a glowing trident—the symbol of Poseidon—was glowing above your head."

She still looked lost.

"Poseidon claimed you, Ali," Annabeth tells her. "You can stay in Cabin Three. You can train to fight monsters. Sword fighting, archery, Ancient Greek—"

Ali cut her off, "Ancient _Greek_? Y'all speak _Ancient Greek_?"

Annabeth laughed, "Yes and I teach it. Sometimes."

"I'll give you the tour of Camp in a minute," I said. "Whenever you're ready I'll—"

I was cut off by Leo running into the Infirmary door.

"Agh! Crap!" Leo exclaimed.

His hair was smoking and his nose was on fire. The tune of 'Girl on Fire' by Alicia Keys played through my head.

'_This girl is on fire! Fire! Fire!'_

I have _no _idea where that song came from. I hate that song. Maybe it came from Annabeth.

"What is it _this time _Leo?" I ask, exasperated.

"Er… I kind of lit the stables on fire," he mumbles.

Annabeth and I both stand up, "_WHAT_?"

Leo looks like he wants to disappear—I don't blame him. "They all made it out. The pegasi I mean. But we could, you know, use your help to put out the fire."

I turn to Ali, "You might as well come with Annabeth and I."

She looks around, "Where are my boots?"

Annabeth answers her, "In the corner. So is your backpack."

I get up and grab my pen/sword—Riptide—from the bedside table.

"Come on. Lets go. Annabeth and I will give you the tour in a minute."

We run to the smoking stables. "Gods of Olympus, Leo! What did you do?"

He looks embarrassed, "A pegasus scared me…"

"What do we do?" Ali asks.

Uh… good question.

Annabeth—as always—takes charge. "Percy, you and Ali put out the fire. I'll go get Chiron."

Leo looks hurt, "What do I do?"

"Try not to destroy anything else." Annabeth answers.

Leo smiles at Annabeth, "Destroying is _not _the word I would use. I was just giving the stables a _makeover_! Extreme Makeover, Leo style!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Just come with me. You two," she turns to Ali and me, "Put that fire out."

**Ta da! Like it? I'm kind of hurried through this chapter. As always, reviews are loved!**

**Extreme makeover LEO STYLE! Dang I just love Leo… #AllDaLadiesLuvLeo!**

**~Cam**


	3. Leo III

**A/N: Soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating much! Please don't hate meeee! I had soccer practice and then I had strep throat and then had to go out of town for a soccer tournament AND I don't have my own laptop :p **

**Don't hate this chapter too much. I tried.**

**I'm not gonna go into much detail describing the Camp because y'all—hopefully—know what it looks like. Or at least have an idea as to what it looks like. If not… sorry…**

**My apologies for typos and OOCness and all that other crap like bad grammer and stuff!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**~Cam (or Camel… depends on who you ask**

Leo III.

I'm in love.

Okay. Not really.

This always seems to happen. I _always_ fall for girls who are way out of my league. This happened with Kihlone **(A/N: I have this feeling I spelled that wrong. Aaagggghhh—just read. It's just a typo right? Continue reading….)**, then Reyna at Camp Jupiter, and _then_ with Hazel, and now with Ali. Not to mention this had happened _several _times before I came to Camp.

I just can't help but notice her longish, wavy, blond hair. Her bright sea-green eyes, wide with amazement, as she stares at the Cabins.

I turn to her, "Whatd'ya think? Of the Cabins, I mean."

She turns around and faces me. "_Wow_. They're beautiful, and _different_."

She's right. The Cabins are quite a mix of buildings. For example: The Ares Cabin is red metal with barbed wire around the whole thing. The Poseidon Cabin, a green sea-stone—I still have no idea where the heck they got all that—with a fountain of salt water flowing from it, pooling into a pond by the door with a bridge to get over it. The Zeus Cabin, golden and marble, _all over_—not too different from the Hera Cabin.

"Yeah. They are very different. C'mon, I'm gonna show you to your cabin," I say, say waving her over. Ali hesitates a moment before catching up to me.

We stop by the door of the cabin. "Welcome," I say with a over-dramatic wave on my arm. "To your humble home. Or Cabin or whatever you wanna call it."

She just stares at me, unimpressed.

"Uh… just drop your backpack off in the room or whatever and then Leo Valdez The Tour Guide will continue your _marvelous _tour of our _beautiful_ camp," I say with a smile trying to get her to laugh. Or smile. Or something.

Ali rolls her eyes with an amused smile—I got her to smile!—and opens the cabin door. She just throws her backpack into her room and says, "C'mon Valdez. Are you just gonna stand there all day? Or are you gonna show me around your 'beautiful camp'?"

"Heck no. Lets go," I say walking towards the forest where we play capture the flag.

On the way to the forest, I explain capture the flag to Ali.

When we get to Zeus' Fist—the huge in the middle of the forest—and the Creek, Ali asks me, "What team is the Hephaestus cabin on this week?"

I turn around, "This week? It's boys v.s. girls. So that means Annabeth is your team captain and Percy's ours, so we're going to lose."

I don't mean anything against Percy, but it's true. Annabeth is great with battle and planning and stuff. Percy? Not so much…

She smiles, "Oh! You would lose anyway. Because I'm on the other team."

I argued with her, but if only I had known. She was definitely, _more _than right.

**This chapter not to make Leo too OOC but whateves I'm sorry. Blehhhhh. I am suffering from writers block and am a **_**teensey**_** bit stressed with tryouts on Tuesday. And I'm mad about the NCISLA season finale! Finally **_**finally**_** we get Densi (DeeksxKensie) and then Deeks gets captured and tortured! ASDFGHJKL! **

**Anyhoo….. PLEASE REVIEW! And wish me luck for tryouts. And follow my PJO/THG/WH13 Instagram account demigod_panem_warehouse.**

**Review challenge: does anyone even read these?**

**Bonus challenge: Nico or Leo? Percy or Jason?**

**For me, its Leo over Nico and Percy over Jason.**

**~Cam**


End file.
